


[Podfic] Attraction of Opposites | written by brutti_ma_buoni

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Prompt: a ficlet in which Buffy is confronted with alternative vampires in Ankh-Morpork





	[Podfic] Attraction of Opposites | written by brutti_ma_buoni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attraction of Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150357) by [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni). 



> Thanks so much to brutti_ma_buoni for allowing me to record this.
> 
> Recorded for reena_jenkins for the 2017 ITPE exchange.

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/swzcb961iyvrdrg/Attraction_of_Opposites.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/reo3861ghp9hwd1/Attraction_of_Opposites.m4b)
  * **Size:** 5MB/2MB | **Duration:** 0:05:04 

  
---|---


End file.
